


A Little Too Deep

by smear



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Vomit, also vomit happens so be careful, but its not in any quadrant, more like a favor, sex happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smear/pseuds/smear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya is sick! Gosh, why would she go so long without feeding? Eridan Ampora seems to be the only one online...wonderful.<br/>He'll let her feed on him, but only for a favor in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> !!!  
>  This was another RP! I'm not sure who played this Eridan either, but all credit for the role goes to them.

Note: This wasn’t finished, because they had to go, but I typed up an ending.

Kanaya's mind was growing hazy, her concentration was starting to fade as she worked on her dress. Her skin was starting to flicker as she set down her sewing project, moving to her computer. Upon logging on, not many people were on. Karkat? No, we was busy with arguing. Equius? She barely knew him - he was so sweaty. Eridan? Eh, Eridan. She clicked his name, and sent a message:  
GA: Eridan  
GA: I Must Be So Bold As To Ask A Favor

CA: kan  
CA: wwhat is it i wwas in the middle of studying some maps  
The sea dweller was, of course, hardly all that busy to listen to her. He simply had a certain amount of grousing he had to do before he would listen to most requests of any sort. He knew that she likely wouldn't ask him for something unless it was significantly important, given he had a tendency to ask for favors of his own in return.

She tried to be as exacting in her words as her current state would let her.  
GA: I Am Going To Be Blunt  
GA: I Need To Feed  
GA: Badly  
GA: I Already Do Enough For You As It Is  
GA: But I Am Willing To Compensate After

He stared at her words for a moment, and his usual grousing seemed to go out the window. She needed this bad if she wasn't even negotiating really. He finally typed back.  
CA: all right then  
CA: if you need a bite to drink so badly  
CA: i can arrange something for you  
CA: my place or yours

She thought a moment. She wasn't weak, but she felt lightheaded and walking to him would only make it worse.  
GA: Thank You  
GA: Preferably Mine  
GA: I Do Not Believe I Could Make The Walk  
She sends it as her vision starts to fade in and out. Why did she wait so damn long?

He nodded and already went for his cape.  
CA: your place it is then  
CA: ill be ovver soon  
He shut off the computer and hurried out. It was a bit of a trip, but really what else could he do? His lusus couldn't make it so far from the water safely, and there weren't rivers to take him where he needed to go. In the end he was worried he might not make it in time as he knocked and then slipped into her hive.

When she received his message she she nodded to herself.  
GA: I Appreciate This Beyond My Current Verbosity  
She kept her computer on and put her head down, and ended up falling asleep, she just doesn't have the energy. The knock on her door rouses her awake and she turns her head, still on the desk on her folded arms, and she gives him a shallow wave.

He looked at her in surprise, amazed that she was this far gone already. She seemed to be starving from the look of things, and he moved in close to her, a hand stroking her back gently. "Seems you have a bit of a problem here," he muttered softly, chuckling as he took a seat beside her. "Can you feed or will i need to help?"

She sat up, slowly but without a problem. "I may have tried to stifle of my hunger for too long." She says, her skin dimly flickering. "I may need your assistance, so pitiful as I must already seem." She adds, a light jade dusting her cheeks.

It was an odd sort of situation to see her in that state of weakness, trying to avoid feeding it seemed. Slowly, he pulled her in close, nearly onto his lap, and let his wrist dangle just under her mouth. Warm, violet blood coursed in his veins, sending pangs of hunger into her stomach. "You are rather pathetic now...but we'll see if we can't fix that."

"Thank you for affirming my state." She sneers, but soon it turns into a small smile. "Thank you." As she takes Eridans wrist in her cold hands and she closes her eyes as she begins to lick his wrist to soften his skin for the bite. He tasted salty - hopefully his blood wouldn't, not that that would keep her from earnestly drinking from him.

The licking was sending shivers down his spine, and he smirked in amusement as she simply accepted the little jab from him. Biting his lower lip, he watched her and stroked her hair, waiting for her to sink in and for the pain that would come from that. "Just don't expect a straw."

She gives a breathy chuckle at the remark, and with that, a bite. She lets out a small sigh as her teeth sink into his wrist. His blood started to pour out from the corner of her mouth but she planted her lips to his wrist when she felt it dripping on her cheek. She didn't want to waste any of the ambrosial fluid.

He would have prefered that as well. Despite himself he wasn't keen on being used as a walking juice box. His head felt dizzy and he hissed a bit in pain, but all things considered it wasn't bad. He felt her tongue on his skin and her mouth gulping down his blood eagerly, the glow already starting to return. He groaned softly and gripped her hair, wondering how much she would take before she drew away.

Her teeth withdrew, no need to stay imbedded in Eridan's skin. She kept her lips to his wrist, licking the blood that beaded up, and starting to suck ever so lightly as the wound started to slow in it's flow. When she felt his grip on her hair tighten, she let out a small whimper, she didn't like that very much.

He pulled his hand back, sighing a bit as she rejected that motion. Still, he didn't keep away for long, his hand cupping her cheek as she seemed to close in on the finish of her feeding. He arched a little bit and nodded, sighing as he tried to recover from the dizziness he was experiencing. "My my...thirsty, weren't you?"

She nods as her lips stay planted on him, merely licking him now as his blood coagulated. When she rose her head, she took in a deep heave of air like she had been underwater for too long. His dulcet blood still coated her lips, her green lipstick smeared on his wrist. "I - I had needed that, thank you." She says quietly, still not feeling completely up to snuff, but her skin maintained a steady, soft glow about it, and she no longer felt sick.

"You're welcome," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. Looking to his wrist, he sighed and finally glanced to her eyes, raising a brow softly before letting a hand rest on her thigh. "Now then...I believe you owe me a favor, don't you?" He quirked a brow at her, looking the female up and down slowly.

Her face grew a pale jade with a new found energy. "I believe I do, and the way you are staring me down makes me believe it is of a more prurient nature." Her articulation and vocabulary had started to return to her as well, for better or worse. "I have not even regained my stamina and already you are inciting lascivious activities." She chuckles, poking fun at him though not maliciously. She places her hand upon his, nudging it up just the littlest bit.

"If you're complaining I could always request something else." He smirked and leaned close, whispering in her ear. "I think most of it would involve inviting others over for the sake of my enjoyment no matter how you boiled it down though." His hand slid up further, holding her thigh before running between her legs, feeling her bulge twitch at the caress before he continued on up her stomach. "Maybe I'll spare the nook today though."

She bit her lip as Ampora spoke, "Believe me when I say am not complaining, Mister Ampora." She coos, might as well get into the role, which certainly wasn't hard for her. "What concupiscent desires may I help sate?" She asks, "You helped me with my own hunger, so I shall you." Her stomach tightened up as his hand grazed it. She did wonder what he meant though with his last statement.

Nodding, he stood up, apparently something on his mind. As he looked down at her, he let his hand slide up further, cupping her chest for a moment before he ran his fingers over her throat. Face flushed a light violet, he shifted his weight a little and finally spoke again. "Perhaps...you would be willing to move to your knees, Kanaya?" He asked softly, raising a brow in her direction. What was his game?

His touches gave her goosebumps, and when his fingers brushed her neck, her skin became a bit brighter. She nodded, smirking at his blush, she loved the sight. "Eagerly." And she does. Standing up, her skirt falls back over her thighs as it billows down her legs. She carefully moved to her knees before him, her hands neatly folded at her stomach.

It was an odd sight to see, the proper and prim troll settled on her knees like she was simply about to have tea made him wonder if perhaps she wasn't telling him everything. He pushed it from his mind though, instead focusing on his trousers, undoing them and sliding them down slowly. His bulge wriggled free and he sighed, looking down at her. "I trust you have an idea what to do?" He asked.

A deep jade overtook her face, her mouth even salivating at the sight. Oh, she’d know what to do. "Please, do tell me." She cocks her head to the side, merely wanting to hear him say the words. "I implore you give me a detailed run through." As she spoke, a gossamer of Eridan's blood traced her lips.

He flushed a deeper violet, but he sighed and seemed to swallow his pride after a moment. "How about you open wide," he whispered, his bulge seeming to writhe in anticipation as his own blood stained her mouth. "And take a taste of something else I have to offer? Perhaps another meal will do you some good."

She licks her top fangs and her low lip at his cajoling words. "Surely your fluids are just as saccharine as your blood." She says, smiling, slowly parting her lips and slightly flattening her tongue. The extent to which her mouth salivated in anticipation was obvious as some of it dripped down the corner of her mouth, now that is had no barrier.

He smiled and watched her move eagerly, her mouth wide open and inviting him to make use of her services in exchange for the blood he had provided her. His bulge slowly began to explore the cavity of her mouth, rolling against her tongue slowly and smearing the taste against it as her mouth watered in hunger and excitement.

The feeling almost elicited a sense of sybaritic pleasure as she stroked her tongue along his length. Moving her hands from her lap, and slowly up his thighs, once at his hips, she pulled him into her maw a little more.

Her tug was surprising, honestly unaware of his friends enjoyment of such a carnal act. He groaned and watched her, his knees shaking a little. Her fangs scraped along his bulge teasingly, and he explored deeper, the curve of her throat seeming closer and closer. His fluids began to leak from the tip, a taste of what he had to offer her. His voice soft and airy, he chuckled as he watched her. "S-Seems...you enjoy a good bulge in your mouth."

She looked up at him, giving him a contented smile, before closing her eyes. Her cheeks started to grow jade again as she held his words. She let out a sigh through her nose upon his small release, pressing her tongue to him firmly and sucking slightly, teasing some more of the nectar out of him. It was comforting in a weird way, having him inside of her. She hadn't stated much, but she did trust the troll more than one would think

Standing there and breathing heavily, Eridan rolled his head back slowly and let her work as feverishly as she pleased. He stroked her hair softly, his bulge pulling back and thrusting deeper inside her mouth and throat. He wanted to explore her and feel her mouth taunting him. The tip wriggled and plunged down her throat, taking advantage of her trust in him to see what her body could handle.

His tapered length was no problem yet, she felt it in her throat and ook it. She dug her nails into his hips a bit, bringing her lips slower to his base, her mouth widening the closer she got. She gagged and let out a cough around his bulge, her throat tightening around it as she did.

Her cough had him pulling back for a moment. He hadn't intended on gagging her in such a way, but as she grabbed and squeezed him in further, he honestly didn't seeme to mind. Her throat was having a hard time getting the thin length down and keeping it there, as it seemed to seek out stimulation. It nearly started to crawl up the back of her nose before a thrust from him kept it going down.

She gagged again from the thrust, her eyes tightening, but she held him close. She tried to breath shallow and slow, opening up her throat the most she could as she steadily pulled him in, making it a point to keep him from thrusting for now, she wanted to feel the entirety of him in her.

He nodded in understanding, his hips shaking as he refrained from thrusting again at least for the time being. He had to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable after all, at least for the moment. He watched himself disappearing inside her, as if she might swallow his bulge whole. Soon he was sure that he felt her lips brushing the base softly, panting hard.

Her lips were touching the base of his flesh, and she began to stroke him with her tongue again, her brows raising as her legs tighten together, her own bulge starting to ache, and her nook growing sodden in longing, she even considered sliding her throbbing length into her own orifice. What a depraved thought. She started to let out muffled moans.

As her legs squeezed together, he was sure that this was going to lead to more trips to the hive in the future. How could it not when she was adoring this sensation so thoroughly, and with him audibly encouraging her every step of the way? Stroking her cheek as she lapped at him, saliva pricking at the corners of her mouth, he moved a foot and pushed it against her bulge, as if encouraging her to act on those needs as she serviced him.

She convulsed upon contact - she was certainly one of the more sensitive trolls. Her lips tightened around his base as she swallowed, her throat gripping his length as she did. Slowly, her bulge worked it’s way into her body and she shivered every bit of the way, tears beginning to bead at the edges of her tightly closed eyes as she started to let out heavy, muffled moans, gagging again from her own convulsions.

He could feel under his foot how her bulge started to move, even as her throat and the convulsions rocking through her seemed to rip conscious thought from him. He listened as she stuffed her bulge inside herself, leaving her speared on two separate bulges then, one that seemed to be relishing the sounds of discomfort and distress from her throat, seeking to coax more and more of them.

As she began to pump herself, she started to suck on Eridan, her head bobbing back and forth, her mostly smooth motions becoming more and more erratic as she shivered, gagging more and more, but she didn't want to stop.

It was maddening to feel her mouth sliding back and forth so easily to start, and becoming more and more impulsive as she thrust inside her own body. He could see lines of saliva trailing from her lips over his length, and his fluids began to leak down the back of her throat freely.

She started to cough, his length deep inside of her, and it hit her - she needed it out, and fast. She started to panic as her throat tightened, starting to push him away, despite the lovely fluids she wished to ingest.

He didn't seem to notice at first, not until she panicked and pushed at him. He could see it in her eyes, she needed the space before she made a mess. He didn't stop though, couldn't stop for a moment. Still, he finally pulled back when he saw she wasn't going to be able to hold it back any longer.

Just as he pulled back she vomited right at his feet, trying to close her mouth as soon as she could to avoid getting it on him and her clothes, but it only came out of her nose. Her coughing started up again and she held her stomach and bent forward, her open mouth letting the thick jade and purple vomit spill from it. She's frozen, shivering in shock.

He watched as she opened her mouth, spewing the acrid and thick vomit from her mouth and nose onto the floor. Their clothes seemed to mercifully miss the flow, the jade and purple contents of her stomach spreading out on the floor, and dripping from her nose. He could hardly believe it, feeling a bit lucky that she had gotten him away before throwing up around him. What was most unusual was how quickly his bulge seemed to want to force its way down her throat again.

Speechless. She must have made a fool of herself. Not that the caste was of any bearing on her, but what a lowblood she must seem to Eridan. Her face flushed in shame as she struggled to look up, "I - I'm so sorry, this is so disgusting..." The only words she could manage.

He pinched her chin and forced her to look up, eyes meeting hers. Nodding, he let his bulge stroke against her lips, even with the remnants of her sudden vomiting lingering. He wanted entrance it seemed, keen on finishing the job she had started. "It is a bit," he muttered, smirking at her. "I'm not surprised though, coming from a low blood like you. You'd better keep whatever I fill you with down."

Her brow furrowed in offense, but..softened. Oh, was that is game? She felt oddly comforted, and she opened her mouth, think jade and purple slime webbing it, her face having a warm bliss to it.

He pushed into her mouth again, this time taking the initiative himself. He forced her down on his thick bulge, letting it wriggle inside her throat again. His foot continued to press between her legs, encouraging her to enjoy herself and to pleasure her bulge and nook as much as she might care too while he ravished her throat.

Her eyes looked down to his foot, then his bulge, then to his eyes. Her bulge started to rub against his foot out of impulse, she couldn't help it. Her hands stayed hovering in front of her, not wanting to get anything else messy. She let him use her, still gagging on occasion, but nothing more wanted to come up.

Seeming satisfied by that, he started moving faster. Shuddering, he felt his fluids coming up more freely as she let her bulge rub against his foot through her dress. It felt wonderful, and his hand gripped her hair for a moment before he looked down and finally finished, his fluids gushing into her mouth and down her throat.

She held her breath, vomiting was one thing, choking was another entirely. She eagerly swallowed his fluids, sucking on him and trying to get a taste of it before it all spewed down her throat. Panting upon the end of his release, her breaths getting deeper each intake before she started to calm down.

“Holy shit Kan, wow.” He huffed, his hand running through his hair which had gotten messy during the encounter.

Kanaya nods, standing up, walking over to what seemed like a sink. She turned the water on and started to wash her colorful, filthy hands. “I do not suppose you would feel inclined to help me clean up the mess would you?”

Looking over to her as he tugged up his pants, he quirked his brow, shaking his head. “What? First I come here to be your juice box and now you want me to fuckin’ clean for you?” 

“Point taken.” Kanaya grumbled, turning off the water and getting a rag and spray to clean up the mess.

“So uh, Kan..”, Eridan stepped back as he zipped his pants up, plopping into a pile of her pillows like he owned the place, sprawling his arms out as he crossed his legs. “Just what are we goin’ to make of this little arrangement?” 

“Nothing, I suppose. It is certainly not a big deal if we do not make it one.” She says matter-of-factly as she gets on her knees to clean, scrubbing the floor.

“Well, yeah - but what if I want to make it a big deal? I mean not to be freakin’ out but like, maybe..” He pauses, looking away. “I dunno, making it a regular kinda thing.”

Wait - what? Did she just hear him right? She looks up at him, her hand clutching the soaked rag. “Uhm - pardon me, but what the hell Eridan?” Not that she should be all too surprised by his offer, he was the one who insisted on such - payback.

“H-hey! Hear me out Kan..” He said, trying to articulate a reason. He sunk into her pillows as he spoke, “I mean, I’d be willin’ to help you out, ya know, feed or whatever.” He looked away, and then back to her. “But listen, you gotta help me out too.” 

Kanaya’s face flushed a little at the offer, before she starts to laugh.

“Kan, what the fuck?! I’m bein’ serious here, don’t laugh!” 

“I am sorry, but you are just so awkward about it.” She says, holding her stomach with  
her free hand from laughing.

“Awkward? Kan, you fuckin’ puked all over the floor with my bulge lodged into your throat. Ya know that was awkward too?” He said in a huff, crossing his arms.

Ouch. Yes, the violet blood did have a point. “I - I will think about it.” She said, in all seriousness. 

“Good.” Eridan said, looking back to the side, his own face starting to warm up. “I’ll stay here until you decide.” He says, tossing himself back into the pile.

“Wait, what?! No, no you wont! I am not going to take only a moment to consider it, it will take a while to think about!” She really didn’t want to deal with this right now, wow he was quick to piss her off. But man, his blood might just be worth it. “You know what, fine. Yes, I accept your offer, now please, leave.” 

He sits up, shocked. “Woah, really?” He asks, his fins twitching.

“Yes, now please leave.” She demands, getting back to scrubbing the swill from the floor. 

Eridan smirks, nodding to himself. Another battle won. “You got a deal, Kan.” He confirms. “I’ll see you later.” Making his way out of Kanaya’s hive, he smacks her rump.

Kanaya turns, eyes narrowed on him as she hisses, “Do not push your luck Ampora.”

And with that, he leaves her hive with a smug grin on his face.


End file.
